A Study in Love
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: Sherlock is back it's been three years, but he's back and John is almost home. What happens when Sherlock says what he promised himself he would never say. Will John understand? The story line will have to do with a picture, Here's the link to it Johnlock, Post Fall, Sherlock's return, and Sherlock's childhood.


**So this Fan Fiction is because of a picture. Here's the link on my Tumblr** image/54266138840.** So I decided to write this, and I hope you like it! Please Review!**

Sherlock sat in his seat. John would be home in less than an hour. It had been three years, three very long years, but now they were over. John would see him, and John would, well Sherlock didn't know what John would do. Sherlock breathed in deeply, and calmed his nerves. He needed to show John that he was there, and he was okay. He had lost weight, and the bags under his eyes would not go away. Then he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Sherlock stared at John. It looked as if he was happy, and Sherlock wondered if he shouldn't have come back, but it was too late now. John turned around, and looked at Sherlock. His eyes got wide, he walked over to Sherlock, and poked him.

"You're alive?" John asked still not sure.

"Yes," Sherlock replied.

"You bloody bastard, you've been alive the whole time! These past three years I barely survived without you, and you were fucking alive!" John shouted.

"John could you listen to me?" Sherlock asked desperate to hear John's approval for what he had done.

"No I bloody well won't! You get to be dead for three bloody years I get to fucking yell for three minutes!" John was now furious.

"John let me explain then you can yell at me," Sherlock responded.

John took a deep breath and responded, "You have one minute Sherlock."

Good Sherlock thought as he started. "So I went up on the roof, and Moriarty was there. He gave me a choice. He told me how there was three snipers. One on Lestrade, one on Mrs. Hudson, and one of you. There was only one way to stop them from shooting, and that was my body on the ground in front of Barts. I thought I had him beat because he must have some word to stop it, but then he shot himself. There was only one real option, and that was to fall. Molly and Mycroft assisted me, but it was me alone who traveled the Earth to kill every last person in Jim's web. It took three years, but it was all so I could come back and you would be safe." Sherlock finished looking John in the eyes, tears forming in Sherlock's. John's look changed from anger to the hurt and pain he had been hiding.

"Sherlock?" John asked as if he was just seeing him.

"John," Sherlock responded smiling at John it had been so hard without him.

John put his arms around Sherlock and hugged him. Sherlock hugged John back. John was shuddering slightly as he cried. Sherlock could feel John's tears on his neck. Sherlock pulled away for a few seconds, and wiped John's tears away.

"Please don't cry John," Sherlock whispered as he looked in John's eyes.

John grabbed Sherlock's collar, and pulled him into a kiss. Sherlock floundered for a second, but started kissing John back. It was a slightly awkward first kiss, but it was full of pent up emotion. They stood their and kissing both scared that if they let go they would lose the other again.

John broke away to take a breath.

"Sherlock," He whispered, as he rested his head on Sherlock's chest.

"John," Sherlock smiled and rested his chin on John's head. He breathed in deeply, and smelled John. Jam, his shampoo, and the detergent he washed his clothes in. The smell was surprisingly calming, and Sherlock closed his eyes. John, his John.

"Sherlock," John said, looking up and getting Sherlock's attention.

"What?" Sherlock asked as he was pulled out of his trance.

"I love you," John whispered, and kissed Sherlock lightly on the lips.

"I love you to," Sherlock responded smiling down at John bringing him into another deep kiss.

Suddenly Sherlock broke the kiss looking shocked, and scared. He covered his mouth, and started chanting no under his breath.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?" John asked worriedly looking hurt and confused.

"It's what I said John, I said I love you," Sherlock said fast, putting his fingers on his temples.

"What did you not mean it?" John asked a mix of hurt and confusion in his tone.

"No that's the problem. I did mean it I mean it with all of my heart," Sherlock answered.

"Then what's the problem?" John asked less hurt in his voice this time, but the confusion deepened.

"John I promised myself I would never say those three words and mean it," Sherlock said shaking his head slightly and placing his head in his hands.

**So what do you think? Please Review!**


End file.
